Getting Over You
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Sequel to Break Up. After some months apart from Yuki, Shuichi recives a call from the blond writer.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: This story is mine and mine alone. However Shu and Yuki are from someone else. Don't ask more.

* * *

**

I just hang up the phone.

Why did you do this?! Why did you called?!

I remember perfectly what I felt when Seguchi told me you wanted to talk to me.

Fear. That's what I felt.

After all this moths I was finally doing ok.

I have finally let you go.

I know now we weren't meant to be.

I still care about you, but not as I used to.

True, I still think about you and it still hurts, but I was getting better.

No more tears. No more sadness. Maybe even a smile for the time we shared together.

And now this. Fuck, I'm shaking right now.

I want to cry, and scream, and... and... ah! I wanted to curse you so much!

I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to tell you all I didn't tell you that day.

It's probably my fault, and I'm regretting sending you a 'Congratulations Message'.

But it was your birthday. And I couldn't help it. I wanted you to know I haven't forgotten.

Because I remember last year I forgot.

You were right, I'm a stupid boy.

I should've kept quiet, but noooo, I had to follow my instincts, which, again, were wrong.

Damn Seguchi for giving you my number.

When I picked up I had forgotten you were supposed to call.

And then I heard your voice.

Just as I remember it. I almost drop the phone.

You were being nice, and I tried to be nice too.

I heard all those things that had nothing to do with us, and I felt you were just trying to fill the silence.

I listened, but said practically nothing.

I could tell you were nervous, but didn't care.

Who would've thought you would be nervous of talking to me!

I know why you really called. I'm one of the few persons that have ever really cared about you. And I'm sure you miss that.

I miss you too.

But it hurts too much. When I heard you told me you wanted to give me my old scarf back I almost jumped on surprise.

A part of me became full of hope. Another part became full of anger.

Anger at me, mind you, because I'm stupid enough to think that we could get back together.

I know, I know, don't say it. '_Baka_'.

And then you made a jock out of our relationship.

'_When I dumped you_', you said.

It broke my heart. Right now you must be kicking yourself on your head.

Good. I wanted to hurt you so I answered with sarcasm and told you I didn't want to see you.

I admitted it hurts too much.

So know you know it. I'm not over you yet. But I will be.

Maybe then I'll call you and tell you I'm sorry for being mean and that I forgive you.

Just not yet.

You think we'll be friends someday?

I wish I could say I want to, but... I'm not so sure.

You'll see all those months haven't only given me the time to begin to heal, they have also given me something else.

The understanding that you were not only stupid when you broke up with me, but that you were cruel.

And that maybe you never deserved anything from me. Not my love or my friendship.

So let me tell you something: If you ever want to be my friend you'll have to get my trust again. The hard way.

... Of course I've changed, of course I've being harsh on you.

This is, after all, what happens to love when you cut it like you did.

It dies.


	2. Ch 02

**Disclaimer: This story is mine and mine alone. However Shu and Yuki are from someone else. Don't ask more.**

A/N: Thanks to Clari, slipknotrulez, darksaphire, Tikigirl123, Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares and Guren **for reviewing. It means a lot to me, and yes, your opnion is important.  
Also I know it took me forever to update this. Sorry for that and for any mistakes you might found.**

**

* * *

**

Months have passed.

Christmas is over...

I love this season you know?

But this year… it sucked. I told everyone that I had a blast and I keep smiling, and still…

It sucked.

Remember the last time we saw each other?

I thought you wanted to see me, and yet I was mean and rude.

I tried to be polite, I swear, but it was so difficult… I don't expect you to understand, you looked like nothing had ever happened between us.

I guess that made it easier to be mean.

And I admit, I felt slightly better when I saw you expression. Keyword of today: slightly.

And now, Christmas.

I did expect something from you. After our little chat last time, I was almost sure you'll came see me or something.

You never came.

It wasn't important, many people called and came visit me. I saw many friends and most of my family.

I had some nice holidays…

Then why am I talking to you! Why did I missed you! Why… why did I almost cry when I read your mail?

"Have some nice holidays. I think after last time it would be better it we stoped seeing each other. Yuki."

What the hell was that!

… it hurts. I know it's my fault, and I must say I agree with you. Still it hurts.

Remember the one and only present you gave me? That scary teddy bear you bought to shut me up?

It's in my room, yes, only buried under layers and layers of clothes.

Rmember my scarf you finally gave me back?

Yup, just the same, buried under what now seems like tons of shirts.

Ah, I feel better though, even if you don't believe me. I can think of you and stay calm, and for most of it, I barely remember you and cry.

No, I don't cry anymore. Sometimes I feel like crying but… never really cry.

I remember there was a time I would've given everything to be with you again.

Pathetic.

Stupid.

Insane.

I loved you.

And I still care. Sometimes when I wake up I look by my side and blink surprised that you aren't there.

Then I remember, and a faint smile appears. I was nothing but a dream.

It's just the ghost of a smile, a sad smile. It hasn't really left me.

…

This Christmas sucked.

Because less than a year ago I dreamed of our first Christmas together, the exchange of presents, the party, the whole thing.

I have met many people since. I even liked one or two. But none of them have been able to replace you. I can't imagine falling asleep with anyone but you.

…

Next Christmas will probably suck as well. Not to mention Valentine's day (Oh God forbides it) and my b-day. What will I do on the anyversary of the day we met? What will I do when I have to sing the song I wrote for you again?

Who knows, but maybe, just maybe the year after that I'll feel better. Maybe I'll spend Christmas for the first time with someone else.

I'm not afraid of loving again.

Maybe I'll start dreaming again too.


End file.
